goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Raitt
John Raitt was an American actor. Biography Born in Santa Ana, California, Raitt first acted while studying at Fullerton Union High School, before becoming known as a Broadway stage musical actor. He won the Theatre World Award for his role in Carousel. Though he did not often appear onscreen (save for playing Sid Sorokin in The Pajama Game), Raitt also appeared on several variety shows including The Bell Telephone Hour. Raitt passed away in 2005. Singing A lifelong Broadway performer, Raitt first gained recognition taking the role of Curly McClain in Oklahoma! and later originating the part of Billy Bigelow in Carousel. He would also appear in both the musical and the film of The Pajama Game. In addition to creating new roles, Raitt played a number of existing leads such as King Arthur in Camelot, Fred Graham in Kiss Me, Kate and the titular role in Zorbá. He would also release the album Broadway Legend in 1995 and portray Sir Danvers Carew on the studio album Jekyll & Hyde: The Complete Gothic Thriller. Film Billy the Kid (1941) *Lazy Acres Annie, Get Your Gun (1957) The Pajama Game (1957) *Hey There (solo) *Once-A-Year-Day! (contains solo lines) *Small Talk (contains solo lines) *There Once Was a Man (duet) *Hernando's Hideaway *A New Town is a Blue Town (solo) Television Pulitzer Prize Playhouse (1950) *There's Nowhere to Go But Up (contains solo lines) *It Never Was You (duet) *How Can You Tell an American? (duet) *Will You Remember Me? (contains solo lines) *Young People Think About Love (contains solo lines) *We Are Cut in Twain (duet) Producers' Showcase (1955) *Free (solo) *Free (Finale) The Colgate Comedy Hour (1955) *Hey There (solo) *There Once Was a Man (duet) Yves Montand on Broadway (1961) *Falling in Love with Love (solo) *Lover (duet) *Let's Be Buddies (contains solo lines) *Friendship (contains solo lines) *Little Girl Blue (solo) *You'll Never Walk Alone (solo) *I Wish I Was Single Again (solo) *I Am a Poor Wayfaring Stranger (solo) *Skip to My Lou (contains solo lines) *Buffalo Gals (solo) *Viva la Compagnie (duet) Stage H.M.S. Pinafore (1940) Oklahoma! (1944) *Oh What a Beautiful Mornin' (solo) *Laurey's Entrance (duet) *The Surrey with the Fringe on Top (contains solo lines) *Entrance of Ensemble *People Will Say We're in Love (duet) *Pore Jud Is Daid (duet) *The Farmer and the Cowman (contains solo lines) *People Will Say We're in Love (reprise)(duet) *Oklahoma! (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Carousel (1945)(originated the role) *If I Loved You (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) *The Highest Judge of All (solo) *If I Loved You (Reprise)(solo) Magdalena (1948)(originated the role) *My Bus and I (contains solo lines) *The Emerald (Song)(duet) *My Bus and I (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *The Forbidden Orchid (duet) *Lost (duet) *Freedom! (duet) *The Emerald (Song) (Reprise)(solo) *The Broken Bus (solo) *The Seed of God (Reprise)(contains solo lines Rose-Marie (1949) *Rose-Marie (duet) *Indian Love Call (duet) *Finaletto (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultima (duet) Three Wishes for Jamie (1952)(originated the role) *The Girl That I Court in My Mind (solo) *My Heart's Darlin' (solo) *Goin' on a Hayride (contains solo lines) *My Heart's Darlin' (reprise)(duet) *The Army Mule Song (contains solo lines) *It's a Wishing World (duet) *Trottin' to the Fair (contains solo lines) *April Face (contains solo lines) *It's a Wishing World Carnival in Flanders (1953)(originated the role) *The Sudden Thrill (solo) *It's an Old Spanish Custom (duet) *A Seventeen Gun Salute (contains solo lines) *Take the Word of a Gentleman (solo) *A Moment of Your Love (duet) The Pajama Game (1954)(originated the role) *A New Town is a Blue Town (solo) *Hey There (solo) *Once a Year Day (contains solo lines) *Small Talk (duet) *There Once Was a Man (duet) *Hey There (reprise)(solo) *The World Around Us (solo) *If You Win, You Lose (duet) *There Once Was a Man (reprise)(duet) *Finale Annie, Get Your Gun (1957) *I'm a Bad, Bad Man (solo) *The Girl That I Marry (duet) *There's No Business Like Show Business *They Say It's Wonderful (duet) *My Defenses Are Down (contains solo lines) *They Say It's Wonderful (Reprise)(duet) *The Girl That I Marry (Reprise)(solo) *Anything You Can Do (duet) Destry Rides Again (1960) *Tomorrow Morning (solo) *Ballad of the Gun (duet) *Anyone Would Love You (duet) *Once Knew a Fella (contains solo lines) *Only Time Will Tell (solo) *Once Knew a Fella (Reprise)(duet) On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1966) *On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (solo) *Melinda (solo) *Come Back to Me (solo) *Come Back to Me (Reprise)(solo) A Joyful Noise (1966)(originated the role) *Long Time Travelin' (solo) *A Joyful Noise (contains solo lines) *Spring Time of the Year (solo) *I Like to Look My Best (contains solo lines) *Until Today (duet) *Swinging a Dance (contains solo lines) *To the Top (duet) *Ballad Maker (contains solo lines) *Fool's Gold (contains solo lines) *I Say Yes (contains solo lines) *Lord, You Sure Know How to Make a New Day (solo) *A Joyful Noise (reprise)(contains solo lines) The Music Man (1968) *(Ya Got) Trouble (contains solo lines) *Seventy-Six Trombones (contains solo lines) *The Sadder-But-Wiser Girl (duet) *Marian the Librarian (contains solo lines) *Shipoopi (contains solo lines) *'Til There Was You (duet) *Seventy-Six Trombones/Goodnight My Someone (reprise)(duet) *'Til There Was You (reprise)(solo) Zorbá (1969) *The First Time (solo) *No Boom Boom (contains solo lines) *Goodbye, Canavaro (contains solo lines) *Grandpapa (contains solo lines) *Woman (solo) *I Am Free (solo) Kiss Me, Kate (1974) *Wunderbar (duet) *I've Come to Wive it Wealthily in Padua (contains solo lines) *Were Thine That Special Face (solo) *Kiss Me, Kate (contains solo lines) *Where is the Life That Late I Led? (solo) *So in Love (Reprise)(solo) *Kiss Me, Kate (Reprise = Finale) A Musical Jubilee (1975) Shenandoah (1977) *I've Heard it All Before (solo) *The Pickers are Coming (solo) *Meditation (solo) *It's a Boy! (contains solo lines) *Papa's Gonna Make it Alright (solo) *Meditation II (solo) *Pass the Cross to Me (Finale) *Freedom (curtain call) Man of La Mancha (1978) *Man of La Mancha (duet) *Dulcinea (solo) *Golden Helmet of Mambrino (contains solo lines) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *The Impossible Dream (reprise)(solo) *Man of La Mancha (reprise)(solo) *The Impossible Dream (second reprise)(duet) *Man of La Mancha (second reprise)(contains solo lines) The Most Happy Fella (1987) *The Most Happy Fella (contains solo lines) *Rosabella (solo) *Happy to Make Your Acquaintance (contains solo lines) *How Beautiful the Days (contains solo lines) *My Heart Is So Full of You (duet) *Nobody's Ever Gonna Love You (contains solo lines) *Finale Magdalena (1987) *Magdalena (solo) *Ceremonial (contains solo lines) A High-Time Salute to Martin and Blane (1991) Albums Jekyll & Hyde: The Complete Gothic Thriller (1994) *Board of Governors (contains solo lines) *His Work and Nothing More (contains solo lines) *Letting Go (duet) Broadway Legend (1995) *If I Loved You (solo) *Thank Heaven For Little Girls/My Little Girl (solo) *They Say It's Wonderful (duet) *Anything You Can Do (duet) *Some Enchanted Evening (solo) *If Ever I Would Leave You (solo) *Hey There (duet) *Here's That Rainy Day (solo) *So In Love (solo) *The Impossible Dream (solo) Gallery raittcurly.jpg|'Curly McLain' in Oklahoma!. raittbigelow.jpg|'Billy Bigelow' in Carousel. raittsorokin.jpg|'Sid Sorokin' in The Pajama Game. raittfrank.jpg|'Frank Butler' in Annie, Get Your Gun. raittzorbá.jpg|'Zorbá' in Zorbá. raitt.jpg|'Don Quixote de la Mancha' in Man of La Mancha. Jekyllgothic.jpg|Jekyll & Hyde: The Gothic Musical Thriller. raittlegend.jpg|'Broadway Legend.' Raitt, John